The Darkest Hour
by Rivenoir
Summary: Chances of survival are bleak and dangers lurk everywhere, watching and waiting for the moment they weaken? Will they win the invisible war?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry, plot bunnies got to me. I really really wanted to write this fic. This is only the prologue, which I'll continue soon enough. Based off the movie called The Darkest Hour. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Everyone stared at the lone transceiver set on the table. No one knew what to say, or how to react. Denmark, however, was the first to break the silence. He peered out throw the solid barred window, observing the distance outside. The sun was still up, and it was not a good thing for the Nordics and their survivors. The Dane just gripped his head and exasperation, threading his hands through his hair, letting out a groan.

"How the hell are we gonna make it? What if the Navy didn't receive the message? What if we die on our way? What if the plan was a lie? Maybe they are just setting us out there just to distract them while the rest escape?" He started to panic, clearly unable to calm his hysteria. The others just stared blankly at Denmark, waiting for him to calm down.

"Do you doubt my Navy, Danmark…?" Norway asked in a low voice, challenging the Dane to voice out his doubts.

"So what if I am?" Denmark retaliated, glaring at Norway with his widened and panic-stricken eyes. Norway looked as if he was about to lash out at the Dane, before Finland cut in.

"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere! If we stay here, we'll die, just in a different way," chided Finland in an attempt to get the two Scandinavians to come down. Sweden nodded his head in a silent approval.

"Neither do we want to men to lose their morale," Iceland added to support the Finn's point. At that, Norway and Denmark stopped glaring daggers at each other and relaxed back into their seats. No one could blame the growing tension in the room. None of the Nordics liked having to see their people dying. It was not a gruesome death, but it was almost as if the people were absorbed, leaving small traces of their previous existence in place of where they once stood. Not many survived, and many of them were scattered around.

The only good news that they have received so far were tips on how to survive and the plan to strike back. But that did not do help much. The situation was too grim and none of them could really cope with the suddenness of it. Not even Norway or Sweden. Their emotionless masks were cracking as the frustration builds.

Iceland moved to open the door as Sweden placed the transceiver back into his bag, a knapsack he managed to salvage from the original chaos as the unknown monsters struck. They were lucky that the five of them were present together when _they_ struck. The other countries had no such luck however, but none of them wanted to talk about the situation of others. They had their own to think about.

Norway got up and excused himself, stating that he was off to do a headcount of the survivors they had managed to gather to hide out in the jail cell in the Swedish capital city, Stockholm. The rest nodded and walked out to the main room looking at the map pinned up on the wall.

"At least Stockholm isn't far from the Baltic Sea…" Finland pointed out, trying to stay optimistic at such conditions.

"Mm..F'w d'ys, I s'pose…" Sweden estimated; knowing that there were no transport modes that they could use, save for bicycles, which were thankfully rather common.

"Let's just hope that Norway's submarine comes in time…"

They became painfully aware of the chances of survival at Iceland's statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, yes. But do tell me how it's like. I might just do an update soon. The story would get bigger, I promise.<strong>

**For now, please read and review!**

**Cheers,**

_**Stygian Vedrfolnir**_


	2. Darkness Descends

**Oh hey guys. Look who's alive? I'm typing TCoM at the moment. I would love it if you guys would go check it out! Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Descends<strong>

The time the Nordics have been dreading finally arrived. The darkness. Iceland and Sweden went around the little sturdy jail to do a final check on the equipment, while Finland stood near the window with an old salvaged telescope, scouting. It was too dangerous to venture out alone, but deep inside, all of them knew that there was another reason.

_No one would find the body._

Norway and Finland had spent the earlier part of the day doing some planning. They had to calculate all the risks and possible routes to get to the shore safely, with minimal losses. It was their priority. They managed to get a brief radio contact with the other nations, and had a small discussion on dealing with the aliens. Thankfully, they now knew that the enemies were beatable. Just challenging.

Norway and Denmark stood near the door with the other survivors. The situation was tense. Norway had his usual emotionless mask on, yet some occasional signs of emotions flickered in his eyes. Denmark was just pacing around the room, avoiding the people sitting around. Their food count had dropped dangerously low, spent during the days the group had stayed around. They had plenty of ammunition, but alas, those were not edible.

Iceland and Sweden finally returned with arms full of weaponry. Norway tilted his head towards the survivors. It was a subtle way the brothers communicated. With a small nod from the pair, Iceland and Sweden began distributing the arms. Sweden, the weapons and Iceland, the ammo. The two finally rejoined Norway and Denmark, and called Finland over. It was just silence as the passed the weapons around amongst the Nordics.

Finland held onto two sub-machine guns, Norway with just one and with an Assault Rifle strapped on his back. Iceland kept himself two pistols (Ease of movement, he had insisted). Denmark and Sweden, being of bigger builds compared to the other three, insisted on heavier weapons. Denmark got hold of a shotgun and an assault rifle, Sweden with an assault rifle and a RPG7, securely strapped onto his back.

"Nor-"

Denmark got cut short by a cold glare, courtesy of Norway. He coughed and quickly corrected himself.

"Uh…I mean, Nikolaj. Anyway. Will the submarine really be there?"

His question was regarded with a scowl.

"Ja. 'Nough talking. Let's go."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned to open the door. The tension increased, and so did the level of caution amongst all of them. Sweden herded everyone out, with Denmark at the lead. Norway, Iceland and Finland lingered around the middle of the group, with Finland occasionally running back and forth, conveying messages between Denmark and Sweden. After all, it was Sweden who knew the way.

The trek was long and weary, with everyone on a look-out. Eyes were darting left and right, searching for signs of any electrical sparks or lights. The route Norway and Finland had jointly planned was far away from the colossal mining towers, rendering it a little safer. But it was never wise to let one's guard down.

The group engaged in soft idle chats, sounding like soft murmurs and whispers, occasionally escalating like a crescendo before being quietened down with a hush. Norway looked behind him to see a very silent Iceland. He slowed down his pace and fell in line with his brother.

"Something bothering you?"

Iceland seemed to perk up, as if he had not noticed Norway earlier.

"Yeah…. It's too quiet. That's all," he replied. As an afterthought, he added, "And cold." Iceland sighed with disdain. Norway nodded. The area just felt too dead. It was almost solemn. They mourned in their hearts for all their losses, all the casualties. Every single one of them in the group.

"Cold indeed," Norway sighed along, a small puff of white forming. "We'll live. We lived in harsher times, and our land is still there." He looked at Iceland with his lips a little upturned. A gesture that contradicts their current plight. But yet, it offered a much-needed hope. Iceland returned it with a smile of his own, but the moment was short lived.

The survivors were pointing at the far distance, where the lights were shining. The whole row of lights began flickering, switching itself on. The brightness started spreading outwards towards the group. Norway and Iceland hurriedly pushed the two rooted survivors in front of them, prompting the group to start a frantic run.

_The aliens were coming, and they did not have much time._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why, but I can never seem to write many words in a chapter. Also, I've been ridiculously busy with life. Never take the hardest courses in high-school. Really. Anyway, would love it if you guys would read and review. Maybe give a suggestion or two?<strong>

**But I have a feeling I will be focusing more on TCoM.**

**Anyway, peace out!**

**_Stygian Vedrfolnir_  
><strong>


End file.
